


If These Walls Could Talk

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin and Harry have "happy to be alive sex."That's it.  The porn for wyvernwolf's lovely "True Contentment Requires Earplugs."





	If These Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Contentment Requires Earplugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884217) by [wyvernwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/wyvernwolf). 



IF THESE WALLS COULD TALK

“It will have to do, I suppose,” Harry says with a sigh as the five of them look up at the tiny house. “It’s within a decent distance of the Tube, and there are some quaint shops nearby.”

“Ain’t lookin’ fer quaint shops,” Eggsy says with a yawn. “Just wanna find a place to store my gear an’ settle in.”

“You’ll be interested in quaint shops when your stomach starts rumbling,” Harry reminds him curtly.

“Lads, let’s nae fight,” Merlin says mildly, pulling the key from his pocket. “It’s the best I could do on such short notice…and it met all our requirements.”

“Of course, darling,” Harry says meekly. “Thank you for the work you did to find us a temporary home.”

“Yeah, Merlin, sorry,” Eggsy adds.   
Roxy looks from Harry to Merlin to Eggsy. “How do you do that? I can’t get Eggsy to say please and thank you.”

“Oi, I ain’t a pet.”

“I am also quite impressed,” Tilde says. 

“Ye just need to know the right way to manage them,” Merlin says as he opens the door. “I have years of dealing with Harry under my belt, and Eggsy is so like him that I can use similar techniques on him.”

“We’re standing right here,” Harry points out.

Roxy ignores him. “I may start asking you for lessons.” She gives Eggsy a glare and carefully goes upstairs.

“Might as well choose rooms and get it over with,” Eggsy sighs. “C’mon, love.” He shoulders his bag as well as Tilde’s and follows Roxy.

“Merlin and I will take this room by the stairs,” Harry announces as soon as they all reach the upper floor. “It’s near the steps…I do not sleep very well of late.” He rubs at his forehead and Merlin squeezes his shoulder. 

“We’ll take the one next to the loo,” Eggsy says, taking their bags into the room.

“Charming,” Tilde remarks as she follows him.

“Guess this is me, then.” Roxy marches into the room next to Harry and Merlin.

Merlin carries their bags into the room and places them in the corner. “I know this is nae the nicest house,” he says with a sigh. “But something that fits us all AND allows me to rig up a decent security system? It was nae easy to find.”

“Darling, you did a wonderful job. We are so lucky to have you.” Harry kisses him. “I’m so lucky to have you. I thought you were…”

“Nae, Harry. We will nae discuss that,” Merlin murmurs. His large hand rests at the base of Harry’s neck. “It is in the past…we both met death and lived to talk about it. Now we will only celebrate our lives.”

“That sounds perfect.” Harry rests his forehead against Merlin’s.

Eggsy pops his head in the door. “Please tell me yer cookin’, Harry. I’ll go buy whatever ya want, swear down.”

Harry sighs. “We must remember the benefit of a closed door,” he whispers. “Fine, Eggsy, I shall give you a list,” he says in a louder voice.

Merlin chuckles and kisses his neck. “Good boys get rewards,” he murmurs and Harry shivers.

 

They fall into a routine of meetings and dinners and breakfast and whose turn is it to take the rubbish out. Tilde and Harry argue, but politely and without raising voices. Roxy and Eggsy argue, screaming at each other and threatening to throw punches. Merlin simply glares at everyone and they leave him alone. They’ve been in the house for a week and are getting sick and tired of being in each other’s pockets…but are so thankful to have everyone alive and in one place that no one dares to complain.

“Thank you for washing up the dishes,” Harry says as they all go up to bed. He kisses Tilde’s forehead, then Roxy’s. 

“Dinner was delicious, Harry,” Roxy says, and the others nod in agreement. Harry has become the unofficial chef and Eggsy swears he’s gained at least a stone because of it. Merlin tells him it’s because he’s lazy and needs to work out more. 

“Good night, all.” Eggsy takes Tilde’s hand and leads her to their bedroom.

“Good night, my boy. Ladies.” Harry gives him all a nod and heads into the bedroom.

“Sweet dreams to ye all,” Merlin calls before shutting their bedroom door. 

“I was wondering if you…” Harry finds himself pressed against the bedroom door face first.

“I really dinnae care, Harry.” Teeth sink into his neck and Harry groans. “I’ve been so very good this week. I’ve touched ye quietly, made love to ye…but tonight I want to hear ye beg.” A hand reaches around and squeezes his quickly-hardening cock. “Tell me, Harry…do ye think ye have it in ye to beg for my cock?”

“Yes, Hamish, please,” Harry says breathlessly. 

“Undress,” Merlin snaps, and Harry is quick to comply. Opportunities for sex since Poppyland have been few and far between. Harry’s just glad to have Merlin back, even if they don’t get to fuck the way they used to. Tonight, apparently, they will be fucking the way they used to.

By the time he has everything hung up or put in the laundry, Merlin is naked. He’s leaning against the wall, casually stroking his cock. Harry’s mouth waters and he licks his lips. “Hamish,” Harry whispers.

“Sit on the edge of the bed.” Harry obeys. Merlin runs his cock along Harry’s cheeks, his lips. “I do love your mouth, Harry.” He catches Harry’s bottom lip with the head of his cock and Harry immediately opens up. “There ye are,” Merlin coos. He feeds it into Harry’s mouth bit by bit until Harry is snuffling for breath. “That’s my good boy.” Eggsy was his ‘lad,’ said in the tone of father to son, but Harry was always his ‘good boy.’ 

Harry moans and pulls back to gasp for breath. “Yes, Hamish…please…”

Merlin holds his cock with one hand and fists his other hand in Harry’s hair. “That’s it…take me…my sweet naughty boy letting me fuck his mouth…have ye missed this, Harry?” Harry mutely nods as best he can, eyes fluttering shut. “Aye, I have as well.”

Merlin uses him until saliva is running down his chin and tears stream down his cheeks. He pulls away and Harry whimpers. “Hamish…”

“On your hands and knees, that’s a good boy.” Merlin grabs Harry by the shoulders and tumbles him up onto the bed, making the bedframe squeak. He spanks Harry hard and he lets out a shout. “What do ye want, Harry?”

“I just want you,” Harry moans quietly. “Please.”

“Ye need to be more specific, Harry…and since when do ye whisper in bed?”

“The others…they’re right…right down the hall.” Harry gasps as Merlin spanks him again. “Eggsy…”

“Do ye remember how many times we caught him waking when we were watching footage from the recruit dorms?” Merlin says. “I know that boy’s cock almost as well as I know my own. Let him listen and learn.”

Merlin begins to kiss his way down Harry’s spine and he arches like a cat. “Yes…yes, that…”

“What, Harry? Use your words,” Merlin says cajolingly. 

“Please, Hamish, give me your tongue,” Harry begs, hands clawing at the sheets.

“Very well.” Merlin’s tongue swipes down over Harry’s hole, barely touching it before lapping at his balls.

“Christ,” Harry moans, hanging his head. Merlin’s strong hands slide up and down the inside of his thighs as his evil tongue swirls around his balls, then over the smooth skin leading the way to his arse. “Hamish!”

“That’s right, Harry, let me hear ye. So many days I didn’t have ye, nights I dreamt of this,” Merlin murmurs. “Yell as loud as ye want, because we are both here to hear it.”

“God, Hamish, your fucking tongue,” Harry pants. Merlin’s tongue is a weapon, darting in and out of Harry’s body as he laps and sucks at the sensitive skin. One finger soon dances in, orbiting the wet hole and pressing inside. “Yes…fuck yes, Merlin…” Harry reaches around to press at the back of Merlin’s head. Merlin growls and shoves his tongue in deeper, sharper. “Fuck me, yes, Hamish…fuck me with your mouth…” Merlin uses the other hand to fondle and stroke his balls, ignoring his cock entirely. But Harry soon starts shaking, his release growing by the second. “I’m going to come…”

Merlin pulls away and Harry yells again. “Nae, Harry, not until I say.” Merlin spanks him again. “On your back.” Harry scrambles to comply. “Oh, my good boy, ye look so gorgeous. Face flushed, chest heaving…”

“I need you inside me, Hamish,” Harry tells him. “Please…”

“Ye are so fucking pretty when ye beg, Harry.” Merlin slowly bends Harry’s legs until his heels are back almost to his arse. “I want your fingers inside ye.” He retrieves the bottle of lube.

“Hamish…” Harry’s head falls back as he closes his eyes. This embarrasses him and Merlin knows it, although Harry knows it really turns Merlin on. His slender fingers slide down and the cold lube drips down. He slowly pushes one inside.

“Yes,” Merlin snarls. “That’s right, my pretty slag, fuck yourself for me…open yourself for my cock.” Merlin strokes himself again.

“Hamish.” Harry’s eyes are drawn to Merlin’s thick length.

“Don’t stop,” Merlin orders. He steps to the side of the bed and bends down.

“Fuck!” Harry cries as Merlin takes him in his mouth. “Hamish…fuck yes…please…”

“Please what, Harry? Let me hear you…”

“Please suck my cock…please…”

Merlin reaches for Harry’s hand and guides a second finger inside. Harry pants and cants his hips a bit, driving his fingers in deeper and his cock into Merlin’s mouth. Merlin hums and Harry gasps. Merlin lets him loose with a pop and sucks on his balls a bit, watching Harry’s hand. “Are ye close, my naughty slut?” His tongue flickers over the head.

“Y-yes…oh fuck, Merlin, I’m going to come…”

“Nae.” Merlin smoothly pulls Harry’s fingers out and moves away from the bed. He looks down at Harry for a long moment. “Hands and knees again, Harry.”

Harry forces himself to turn over again, his cock thick and heavy between his legs. It drips onto the duvet and he buries his face in the pillow. “Please…Hamish, it’s been so long…”

“Aye, Harry, that is why I’m drawing it out. I want this to be something we both remember.” Harry hears the lube opening and the sound of Merlin slicking his cock. “Do ye want me, Harry?”

“Always,” Harry murmurs, wiggling his hips a bit. Merlin works his fingers inside, making sure Harry is open, ready, and begging.

“Ask nicely for my cock, my naughty boy…”

“Please…please Hamish, please fuck me,” Harry begs. By this point he doesn’t care of the Queen herself hears him. “I need your cock in my arse…need you to fuck me…”

“Is that what ye want, my little slag?” Merlin presses just the head against Harry’s entrance and he shivers. “Do ye want me to fuck ye so hard ye cannae walk tomorrow? Do ye want to feel me all day, remember me taking your gorgeous arse?”

“Yes,” Harry says, ready to weep.

“With pleasure,” Merlin snaps and thrusts inside.

Harry cries out, back arching. Merlin fists one hand in his hair and has the other at his shoulder, pulling him back to meet each thrust. “Yes…yes, Hamish…I missed you, missed you so fucking much…”

“And I missed ye, Harry.” Merlin leans down and gives him a sloppy kiss. His hips piston hard and fast, moving Harry up the bed and causing it to squeak again. “Ye come whenever ye are ready, Harry…I want to feel your body squeeze around me as ye come all over the bed like the dirty slut ye are.”

“Fuck me harder, Hamish…please…”

“Oh, my boy…” Merlin licks a line up Harry’s spine. “Ask me again.”

“Fuck me harder!” Harry cries. Merlin responds by slamming into him so hard the bed shakes. “F-fuck,” Harry stammers. He reaches down to touch his cock but it doesn’t take much. “I’m coming…oh fuck Hamish yes…”

“That’s my dirty boy.” Merlin bites down hard on his shoulder, sucking the skin into his mouth. Harry comes with a shout, cock spurting again and again onto the duvet. Merlin growls and grabs Harry’s hips, fucking him through his orgasm and the sensitivity afterwards. Harry finally hears Merlin whisper, “I love ye, my sweet Harry,” and feels him push in one last time. 

Merlin collapses against Harry’s back for a moment before slowly pulling out. They have to share a loo, so Merlin pulls on a pair of pajama bottoms before tiptoeing down the hall. He comes back with a wet flannel and a towel. He cleans them both and scrubs the duvet the best he can before laying the towel over it and helping Harry under the covers. Harry immediately cuddles close, burying his face in Merlin’s chest. “They’re probably furious with us.”

“Let them be furious. That was ‘thank God we’re alive sex,’ and I think we’ve earned it.” Merlin kisses the top of his head. “Was I too rough with ye?”

“No. Never.” Harry lazily runs his hands up and down Merlin’s body. “I can’t believe you are really here. We’re together…safe. Alive.”

“Aye.” He kisses Harry again. “I love ye, Harry.”

“I love you, Merlin.”


End file.
